Endings
by AngelofMusic12
Summary: Just a short fluff scene with reader and the Doctor and how his life has changed since you came into his life.


The Doctor. The name known, feared, and praised throughout all of time and space. A countless number of stories and legends lay in his wake, painting a pictureof his adventures with his beloved companions througout his different regenerations. Everyone who has ever heard of The Doctor and these tales knew every single companion were incredibly brave, clever, and kind people who were immensely important to the Doctor and his sanity, evident through his fierce loyalty and the lengths he would go through to ensure their saftey.

Now, while we all know that the Doctor has and always will have a special place in his hearts for everycompanion and is quick to trust and love others, he has never been one to easily fall in love. Every time in his many years of life there was always something that made him hesitate before taking the final step and succumbing to the fact he was in love. Trust me, there have been many, many close calls, but it never felt...right. Of course, all of that changed the minute you walked through the wooden doors of the TARDIS.

*Le Flashback*

You were just at your normal house, enjoying your norma, quiet life by watching Sherlock when you noticed a human sized stone statue in your garden that hadn't been there before. You stood up to go closer inspect the foreign object, turning away for the merest of seconds, only to find the statue gone. You shook off the feeling, thinking you had imagined the whole thing and turned back to walk into your living room, but your path was blocked by that creepy statue, now evident that it was an angel, hiding its eyes with its hands. You started backing out of the room, turning to run to the front door and turned back to see the creature right behind you, its arms reaching for you and mouth opened to show its protruding fangs. Lucky, as a clever individual, you had figured out that the weeping angel only moved when you didn't look at it so you proceeded to train your eyes on it whilst trying to get closer to your front door to call to your neighbors for help. After a few minutes of screaming and you were beginning to think there would be no help for you any time soon, you suddenly heard a noise. Almost like a worn out car engine, but not quite. Despite this, you didn't look away from the monstrosity standing in your living room. Just as you thought you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes open any longer, you felt a hand wrap around your arm and with a squeak of surprise, you were dragged backwards. Once the blue doors in front of you closed, blocking your view of the stone angel, you blinked and turned to look at your savior or kidnapper. That was to be determined. You met a pair of innocent yet wise green eyes looking excitedly at you, "Hello-"

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" You asked, half scared half relieved.

Before he could answer you cut him off," Never mind, there is some stone demony thingy that attacks you until you are looking at it, and right now no one is looking at it, we need to go find it until we can come up with a better plan."

The strange man beamed at you,"Oh, you're one of the brilliant ones, I love those! Been a while since I've had one of those. They always come up with the more fun plans."

He noticed your puzzled expression,"I'll explain later, but for now, how about we take the quick exit?" Without awaiting an answer, he started flipping different switches and levers until you felt the ground lurch and lift off while making that whirring dying engine noise.

During the flight, the man explained everything to you: the TARDIS; how he could travel all throughout time and space; the fact that he was a Timelord called The Doctor who was the last of his race; he even told you a bit about his companions and the fact that he was currently looking for a new one. You, obviously, accepted and immediately, right off the bat, started to show you weren't average, even for a companion. Unlike the others, you didn't race in and out of the TARDIS, trying to figure out how it was bigger on the inside than the outside, you just accepted it. If a man could travel the universe and time in a Police Box, why couldn't it be bigger in the inside than the outside?

"That's pretty smart of your ship. She's a beauty, she is. It feels almost as if the TARDIS is alive." You said as you stroked one of the pillars, causing the TARDIS to hum in approval, taking an immediate liking to you(and obviously not the only one to do so).

*Le End of Flashback*

For the past few years, everyday you were proving yourself remarkably different from not only his companions, but from anyone he had ever met. In addition to you being unusually clever, you always saw the beauty in things, even in the most terrifying and evil creatures and places. Sometimes it got you and the Doctor into trouble a couple (Dozen) times, but it only made the Doctor fall for you a little more every day. You reminded him so much of himself, yet so much more...pure. He especially loved the look in your face as you looked out the window and stare in wonder at things even if you have seen them a dozen times before, looking as if it was the very first time you had laid your eyes on them. The Doctor smiled at the memory, but then frowned. He had just realized you weren't in your usual spot by the window you inhabited between adventures. He put the TARDIS on autopilot before setting off in search of you.

"_?" He called your name as he started poking in and out of rooms, looking for you.

"_ , where do you want to go next?" No reply.

"_?!" He started to panic, his concern only growing with each empty room. He prayed to whatever entity was in this galaxy that you hadn't wandered if the ship again and had been left behind again, That was not an adventure he wanted o as the Doctor was about to lose control over his fear and go into "beast mode" as you usually called it, he decided to check one more of the many rooms of the TARDIS. He peeked into your room where you were laying in your ed, asleep. He mentally scolded himself for not checking there first before waltzing over beside your bed where, though unconscious, clutching onto a book and wearing your reading glasses that were now dangling on the edge of your nose. He smiled as he plucked your glasses off your face, careful not to wake you(he tried to once, a mistake he shall NEVER make again, you were more frightening than any Dalek he had encountered up to that point) and thought back ti when he had been struck with the realization that he was in love with such a fragile and mundane being.

*More Flashbacks*

"Doctor?"

"Yes, _?"

"Have you ever loved someone?

He told you about all his companions who had gotten close to starting something of the nature of love with him, as painful as it was, in hopes to establish a line not only for you, but himself. That failed miserably, however, when you cried. Not once, there was never a time during your adventures you had come remotely close to crying, even when he could tell with each tragedy your heart broke a little. It just wasn't something he ever entertained the possibility of you doing. But with a few words, the Doctor had caused small rivulets of water silently running down your face. He was slightly worried that you wouldn't want to travel with him anymore, not after you had heard all the horrible things he had done to those who cared for him most. Then you did the last thing he thought you would do: You hugged him.

The Doctor reveled in the warmth and comfort you offered as you whispered words of comfort in his ears, "Doctor, I know you're all old and stuff, and while you are very wise about some things, you can be a blundering idiot sometimes. None of that was your fault, Doctor, you hear me? Not one of those things. Not Donna's memory loss, not Astrid's fate, not Reinette's, not Rose's, not Martha's, not Rory and Amy's, not anyone's."

"They were hurt because of ME, _! I was the one who brought them along and I failed to take care of them, you don't know what that is like!"

You spoke, so softly the Doctor had to strain to hear,"You're right. I don't know what that is like, I have absolutely no idea what it's like to have so many people depend on you. But I am one of those people, and I know for a FACT that you have done nothing but bless everyone around." You said firmly as you pulled the Doctor forward until your foreheads were touching and you were looking solemnly into his eyes.

"I am terrified everyday of leaving this amazing, exciting life with you and being lost somewhere I don't have any family or friends or even dying alone in a foreign land, but I don't, for one second, ever wish I never was rescued by you. I know, that if I were to leave tomorrow, hurt and broken, this, all these wonderful worlds I've been to and things I have seen with you, would be worth it. It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

And for the first time, the Doctor let himself believe in these words.

*End of Flashback*

The Doctor brushed some hair away from your face and was about to wrap a blanket around. You started stirring in your sleep and asked groggily,"Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to ask my copilot where to next?"

"I just want to sleep right now, Doctor." You paused for a moment before a thought struck you,"Speaking of which, I have never seen you sleep."

"I don't need it."

"What?" You asked incredulously.

"I don't need sleep, who needs sleep when there is all of time and space to explore?"

"I do, and so do you. Everyone needs a break from the universe and just be with their thoughts every once in a while."

"But-"

You pulled him down onto the bed,"Sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" He whined. You thought for a second before grabbing the folklore book from the bedside table. "I've always found reading helps one sleep, escaping to one world before going to another. "

"You know we could do that for real right now."

"C'mon, Doctor, read to me." He sighed before giving in.

You situated yourself comfortably underneath his arm and rested your head on his chest, causing both of his hearts to flutter.

He cleared his throat and began, "Once upon a time, The Sun and the Moon were lovers and coexisted in the sky. They were always side by side, casting rays of bright yet soothing light for man. Mankind had never used the terms "Day'' and "Night", for there was no day or night to speak of, only a constantly illuminated sky- What the bloody hell am I reading, this is not at all accurate." The Doctor looked absolutely puzzled as to why such a book had ever been made.

You groaned internally, but patiently explained, "Doctor, it's just a legend. It helps people understand things they don't know. It...gives them a reason to accept what they can't control."

You urged the Doctor to continue,"The Sun was loved by all. With his blinding smile, his long golden arms made of fire that always reached for the stars, and his cloak of sunlight, he always brightened people's lives and they basked in the warmth he gave. The Moon, however, was shy and mysterious, riddled with shadows and only gave off a soft silver glow that was easily covered by the Sun's golden bright rays. She was never noticed by any of the humans, so they never gave her thanks or offerings. With each passing day, The Sun noticed the Moon was slowly growing more tired and weak until one day he realized what was occurring. The Moon was dying."

At this the Doctor frowned."He quickly flew to his brother, the Wind, for guidance, for he was very wise. The Wind told the Sun that since the Moon was never received any offerings like the other gods, her life force was burning out. The Sun knew there was only one thing he could do to save her. The next time he was walking with his love, the Moon he held her one more time before he let the Earth take him and cover his light so the Moon could live and shine. Ever since, the Sun has died every day so the Moon can breathe. They always chase each other and nearly always miss, only catching glimpses of each other. But, every once in a while, they catch each other and kiss, and the world stares at awe of the Eclipse." The Doctor started to turn the page, only to find that the rest of the pages were blank. He just sat there staring, unable to remember the last time that had happened. He had read the ending of the book...and he didn't mind. He actually rather liked the ending, not a nice, classic ending, but also not a devastating one. It was like life, a bittersweet mixture of dark and light. How quickly he was changing.

He looked down to see you had fallen asleep, nuzzling into his side, seeking warmth. He contemplated wriggling out of your grasp, but found he did not have the heart to risk waking you up again. Instead, he pulled you closer, gave you a quick peck on your forehead, and rested his chin on the top of your head, breathing in the the scent of you.

As the Doctor fell asleep, his last coherent thought was, maybe, just maybe endings weren't so bad after all. The ending he would like the most would be to be able to fall asleep and wake up next to you everyday for the rest of his life. And, surprisingly, that thought didn't terrify him.

* * *

Lol I know I didn't mention Clara and this is completely inaccurate, I just thought it would be cute. Sorry, not sorry XD -Alex


End file.
